


Dawn

by Serai



Series: High Contrast [36]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Light., M/M, Ocean, Oral Sex, Sunrise., Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Off naemi's prompt: <i>morning sex</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn

.  
He arches his back and moans, the sizzling rush of water pounding his skin, hands gripping his hips, holding him steady as the sweet, rich madness of orgasm barrels down on him. Words echo in his ears - _love you, love you so much_ \- and he cries out, wet soft lips warm mouth sucking him, pushing him up, up into the light, endless light, brilliant pulsing in time with his slamming heartbeat and and and...

Even as it fades, Casey reaches out for it, trying desperately to catch hold, drag it back, stay in that light forever, but it's gone, gone...gone, leaving him gasping and cold in the rising dawn, the sound of the California surf sighing softly through the window, and his arms tremble as they close around the empty space where once a lover lay warm in his arms.


End file.
